


We're One And The Same

by missbiscuit



Category: Supernatural, The Host (2013)
Genre: Angelic Possession, Apocalypse, Demons, Gen, Lucifer Rules The Earth, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Host AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiscuit/pseuds/missbiscuit
Summary: Lucifer has taken over the earth and Castiel feels like he's the only one able to save the world. Soon he'll discover that being an angel in this new world isn't as easy as it used to be; especially when your vessel sees you as his biggest enemy.





	We're One And The Same

Darkness. Darkness was all that surrounded me. The loud ringing in my ears kept getting louder and louder, the frequency higher and higher. I felt like I was falling, deeper and deeper into the darkness. Suddenly all I could see was this white, bright light and I nearly felt peaceful. But the ringing seemed to get even louder and after just a few seconds the darkness seemed to greet me like an old friend. Silence.

There was a burning feeling in my chest and I could barely breathe. The pain was unbearable, but it made me feel relieved and mostly - surprised.  I survived. I lived. I don't know why , I don't know how, but somehow I did.

 

It has been 129 years ago since the apocalypse took place. Lucifer broke free from hell and slowly took over the world with his army of demons. No one knows who freed him and no one will talk about it. People feared it would be the end of times.

The four horsemen were a big part of the apocalypse and their work caused people to die from disease, hunger and simply because humans killed each other. Churches and hunters worked together to try and stop the devil. A lot of angels went to earth to try and help out the humans and fought with them but unfortunately, they failed.

I wanted to go with the other angels, but I was advised to stay. They said it was better if I stayed there, to guard over the humans and the remaining angels in heaven. I know they meant well, but I feel like they lied to me to try and hide the fact that they think I'm not strong enough.

'Who are _they_?' you might ask. _They_ are the archangels - the angels with God-like powers, my superiors, and most importantly God himself. They all tried to protect me, but I don't feel the need to be protected.

I was forced to watch the war between the angels, demons and humans. This war seemed to go on for eternity, but in reality it only lasted for a year. One year was all it took. Surprisingly, only a few thousand humans didn't survive. A few angels died in the fight, but many fled because they knew what their fate was going to be if they had stayed.

After the apocalypse Lucifer gave all the important tasks to his demons. The demons became mayors, judges, policemen and even presidents. Most humans were allowed to keep their jobs, but some of them became unemployed because they were replaced by demon employees. The humans protested but it was no use. Even though they stood up against Lucifer and the demons, none of them were killed.

Lucifer is powerful, but he doesn't have the power to be able to rule and control the entire earth population on his own. Because of that he decided to give four demons the power to rule over the world instead - under his supervision of course. 

He gave North-America to the demon called Crowley, who is also referred to as 'The king of Hell'. He is a rather interesting man, it is said that he sold his soul to get a larger penis but he had to pay the price for that in the end.

South-America belongs to the yellow eyed demon called Azazel, who is infamous for his role in the main preparations for the apocalypse; building the ‘human’ army. He gave infants demon blood that made them grow up to be powerful creatures with supernatural abilities.

The demon Alastair is the ruler over Australia. Before the apocalypse started he was in charge of the torture sessions that took place in hell and it seems he is still rather fond of that, if you look at how he treats his people.

The last, but the most powerful demon of the four is Lilith. She was the very first demon to be created by Lucifer and has a special place in where his heart is supposed to be. Because of that, Lilith controls Europe and Asia. She is the one with the most influence when it comes to meetings with the other three leaders and is always the first and the last person to speak.

I still wonder why the devil chose to spare the humans instead of eradicating them, because no one hates the human race more than Lucifer does. According to him human beings are flawed, bad and all they do is destroy the beautiful thing that is the earth. I don't agree with his statement. To me human beings are beautiful creatures with interesting ideas and personalities. Are they perfect? No. To me, perfection is a word without just one definition. Real perfection doesn't exist, it depends on what one thinks that is perfection. Even angels aren't perfect, even though some of us claim to be.

Speaking of angels, demons weren't the only creatures in control. During the war archangels decided to side with Lucifer and they are one of the reasons the devil won in the first place. The archangels are the devil's personal guards and they won't hesitate to step in if someone decides to step out of line. This also counts for the angels in heaven. After the war angels were forced to stay in heaven as to 'guard and be hosts to deceased humans', but the truth is that us angels just weren't allowed to roam the earth anymore. Maybe Lucifer and his army were threatened by the idea that the angels would come and fight back. That is what the angels did, but without success.

The archangels stopped and killed every angel that tried to cross. All that would be left of them was a pile of black, burned out feathers that used to be wings. Many angels went before me, but all got the same fate. Why am I different? How did I manage to do it? Did God want me to succeed and does that mean I'm chosen? So many questions that I don't have any answers to. 

I must have lost track of space and time. I don't know where I am but I feel like this is where I'm supposed  to be. Where do I go from here? I don't know, I honestly didn't think I would get this far. All I know is that I'm powerless, at least for now. There is one thing that I know for sure; I need to find a vessel strong enough to contain me.

  
  



End file.
